Imposters in Narnia
by Princess Lucy
Summary: A brother and sister pose as a Lord and Lady in order to take over Narnia
1. Chapter 1

**A****N As you all know I own nothing of Narnia I only own Lady Calandra and Lord Paithan and I don't even own them since their names are from a book I read so technically **

**I own nothing,but enjoy!**

**Background: It's been six months since the crowning of the Pevensies and they have to host the Lord and Lady of a neighbouring kingdom**

**Chapter one **

_"W__hen are Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra supposed to be here" Susan, better known as Queen Susan the Gentle asked her older brother Peter ,who was also the High King "Two days,that's what Oreius says" Peter replied , "What are they like do you think " Susan wondered aloud ,but before Peter could say a word ,Edmund came in "I thought Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra weren't arriving until Wednesday " he said " They aren't ,why?" Peter asked in confusion , Edmund frowned "Well, they just arrived a few minutes ago" Susan and Peter exchanged glances ,they were not prepared for their arrival ,they weren't dressed properly ,wearing clothes similar to the ones they had worn in Aslan's camp .Lucy came running in ,leaves tangled in her hair "Theyre here! " she cried "And Oreius is showing them in " she plopped on her throne swinging her bare feet back and forth "Lucy! where are your shoes" Susan gasped in chagrin, noticing her sister's bare legs ,the child shrugged "Tumnus has them " she said simply,Susan sighed and picked the leaves out of her hair . "Announcing the Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra of Thillia " , A man and lady entered ,he was dressed in a light green tunic ,brown leather pants and a silverlined cape ,his hair was so blonde it looked white and he had blue eyes he looked to be in his early twenties ,she had on a lilac coloured silk gown with ruffles around the collar ,her hair was red as fire and her skin was very pale "That's unnatural" Edmund whispered to Susan . "Welcome to our kingdom "Peter said standing up and shaking Lord Paithan's hand ,Lady Calandra lifted her hand to him,protocol dictated he kiss the hand of a female from any neighbouring kingdom,he still wasn't used to that and he dropped her hand quickly ,"These are my siblings,Susan,Edmund and Lucy" he said indicating each sibling in turn . "Perhaps ,you'd like to rest "Susan asked softly "Yes ,that would be nice" Lady Calandra said ,smiling at the girl ,they followed her out of the throne room ._

_"Well,brother,perhaps it won't be as hard as we thought taking over this kingdom" said Regina for that's who she really was a thief and murderess ,Lord Paithan was really her brother Roland "Your right,dear "Wife" "he grinned maliciously "Killing the real Lord and Lady of Thillia was pure genius" Regina giggled " The credit goes to you ,"Husband" and those stupid kids,don't even know the difference ,anyway whoever heard of a kingdom being run by children ,the oldest child couldn't have been older than fourteen summers and they call him the High King" Roland guffawed "But no matter soon,the High King and his royal family shall be no more" _

**I know it's a bit short ,really sorry anyway read and review tell me what you think of the story not my format no flames please or i will cry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Peter had a feeling that Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra were hiding something,although he couldn't put his finger on it,for one thing they knew nothing about their own kingdom "And you'd think they would" he said to Edmund and Susan ,as they sat under a tree outside ,Lucy was a little ways off,making daisy chains with Mr. Tumnus .He could't shake the uneasy feeling "I don't think that they're Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra at all " he said Susan stared at him "Do you think they're imposters ?" she asked in alarm ,Peter stood up "I'm not sure " he headed back to the castle .He bumped into Lord Paithan (Roland) "So sorry,your Majesty" he said bowing,Peter could read the scorn in his voice ,although he pretended he didn't __. " __It was my fault " Peter said staring at Paithan ,he bowed and continued on his way ,looking for Oreius ,he found the centaur and advisor in the Weapon's Room "Is there something I can help you with Your Majesty" he asked bowing ,Peter stepped further into the room "What do Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra look like ?" he asked . Oreius looked at him " Why do you ask ,King Peter" he asked "Because I have a feeling that Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra aren't who they say they are " Peter replied "Is there anyway to check out who they are without arousing suspicion from them" If you wish I will send Glimfeather with a note to the King and Queen of Thillia " Oreius said "Yes ,that'd be fine" Peter said leaving the room. Lady Calandra stepped back as Peter walked past ,she bowed "Your Majesty,I am dying to see the gardens perhaps you would escort me" she held out her hand ,Peter looked around desparately trying to locate Susan or Lucy .He sighed and forced a smile "If it pleases your ladyship we'll take a walk in the garden" .They headed out to the palace gardens .Lady Calandra sat down on a bench she patted the seat invitingly "Come sit down" she smiled coyly "What would your husband say" Peter asked staying a good distance away, Lady Calandra laughed "Silly,my husband won't care ,you're merely a child " she reached out pulling him down to sit next to her "You know " she said running a hand through his hair "I'd bet you will be handsome when you grow older,tell me ,King ,have you ever kissed a woman" Peter jumped up backing away from her "What are you doing ,your married and I'm fourteen and the High king and this is wrong" Lady Calandra stood up frowning " You foolish boy ,you have no idea what you've done " Peter stared at her "Who are you" Lady Calandra sneered "I'll tell you who I'm not ,I'm not Lady Calandra my name is Regina and I'm a thief and murderess" Regina revealed "Why are you telling me this?" Peter asked staring at her in horror "Because,you dear boy,shall not be alive come morning "Regina said smiling ,she ripped part of her gown "And your siblings shall be taken prisoner " she smiled "HELP!! RAPE!! HELP!!" she screamed then lowered her voice "You see Narnia should have been ours,not run by a bunch of brats who aren't even from here " her screams bought out several guards,they were not Narnian at any rate,Peter realised with horror ,Lord Paithan came out "Ah the plan is going well ,my dear sister" he smiled at her "SIster! you who are you !" Peter cried .Lord Paithan bowed mockingly "Of course allow me to introduce my self,my name is Roland and this is my sister Regina ,take him away" he nodded to the guards they tie a rope around Peter's wrist and yanked him away toward a waiting coach ._

_Unknown to any of them Lucy had been hiding in the bushes ,she ran back to the castle._

**And the plot thickens ,what shall happen to Peter ,well you shall all have to wait until chapter three .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Peter sat motionless on the hard, cold floor of the room that Roland had thrown him in when they arrived in the kingdom of Thillia. The High King had been blindfolded, and so he had absolutely no idea if he were in a house or a castle or wherever. The blindfold had been removed since his arrival, but the room was so dark he could not even see what it looked like or even how much time had passed since his imprisonment.  
By feeling around on the floor, he could tell that it was damp, and somewhere in the corner was a pile of hay. Peter closed his eyes briefly when the door opened and Regina came in. He cringed inwardly, willing himself to show no fear, as the thief and murderess approached him and spoke.  
"I must say, High King, that you are smarter than we gave you credit for being, sending that bird to check us out. Pure genius - too bad he'll never make it back to Narnia!" she sneered. "One of my men killed him, and if you are hoping that you'll be rescued you may forget about it, for no one even knows you are missing." Peter glared at her. "My royal siblings will find out that I am gone," he said.  
Regina smirked. "It has been two weeks already; did you know that, dear king?" She knelt down to his level. "Where are your rescuers?" she asked, forcing him to look at her, "Give up hope then, because no one is coming for you."

Peter refused to believe a word she was saying. "NO! They shall come √ I know they will!" he insisted. Regina laughed, a harsh sound. "How stupid you are to think we did not prepare for this. As far as everyone back at Cair Paravel knows, the High King went on a pleasure trip to a neighboring kingdom in the south. They will not miss you until it is too late for you." The woman stood up and swept out of the room, leaving Peter alone in the darkness once more. He dropped his head on his knees, glad that no one was around to see him cry; he felt ashamed - he was fourteen and a King, but he was so tired of trying to be strong. They tortured him day in and day out, and suddenly the door burst open and one of the torturers came in. Peter looked up, horrified, as the man reached out, yanking him to his feet. The blindfold went on, and try as he might no amount of struggling prevented him from being dragged out of the room and down the hall. Once inside a new room the blindfold was removed, and Peter stood still, waiting for what was to happen.  
The door opened and Roland entered, a malicious smile on his face.  
"Perfect! You are just in time for me to test out my newest invention!" The man indicated a device in the corner of the room.  
Peter looked over to where he was pointing and shivered in fear and horror - the device was used to break fingers. The High King was forced over to the machine and his right hand was pushed into the gruesome mechanism.  
"Start it up," Roland ordered the guard, who nodded and started the crank. Peter's fingers were crushed, and the pain was so intense that he could barely stay conscious, his screams echoing through the room. Later, back in his cell (because in all essence that's what it was),he just lay there in agony, the fingers on his right hand hanging loosely.  
"Where are You?" he whispered. "Where? I can't - I can't do this, I just can't!" his voice had turned into a terrified yell as he sat up. The room remained empty, but it felt different √ as if Someone were in there with him. He was no longer alone.


	4. Chapter 4

" chapter 4 "Orieus, do you know when Peter is due home?" Susan asked the centaur. It had been two days since she had seen her brother.

"I didn't know he had left, your Majesty" Oreius said.

Susan's stomach twisted. Something was wrong. Peter never left without a word to anyone... unless it was an emergency... but no, surely he would have told someone. "Thank you, Oreius. If any news of Peter's whereabouts reaches you, please tell me," she requested before leaving the room. Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

-  
Susan sat on her throne, her bare feet dangling over the side. This was her thinking position and almost everyone knew not to bother. Lucy never cared. Besides, this was important. "I know what happened to Peter" the little queen blurted, having heard from Mrs. Beaver that Peter had gone missing.

Susan sat up. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"They took him!" Lucy gasped. "Two days ago! Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra, only they're not really nobles!" This was all said in one breath.

Susan jumped off her throne, her eyes glinting angrily. Never mind that Lucy waited two days to tell her; they had work to do, and there was no time to waste.

-  
Peter was exhausted and his sore arm ached. His fingers were bent at unnatural angles; the pain at times was so terrible that he blacked out for hours.

"I_t hasn't been two weeks_

Peter sat up. Who had said that? No one else was here. Great, Peter, now you're hearing things. But Regina could have been lying about the time he had been imprisoned in order to discourage him.

The door banged open and Roland entered, a sneer on his face. "In two days, High King, you shall die. Where are your rescuers?" He yanked Peter up by one arm and wrenched his head back until he was forced to stare at the ceiling. "Give up hope, King. They don't care about you. They never did." He shoved him to the ground.

"No! They do!" Peter cried. Roland shut the door, leaving him alone in the cell with no hope of a rescue.As_lan if you can hear me ,I need your help_ , he whispered into the darkness .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina strode down the corridor, her silk dress barely making a sound.

Breaking the young king's spirits had been easy by lying to him about the amount of time that had passed. He became discouraged √ oh, he could pretend he wasn't √ but Regina could read it in his eyes, the hopelessness he was feeling.

Sometimes, though, she felt her brother was taking too long to obtain the kingdom of Narnia, for as long as the High King was still alive the chance of a rescue was eminent.

Roland kept telling her "Don't be stupid, Sister, no one knows he is gone."

"We should kill him now and not wait until he does get rescued"  
Regina snapped when she saw her brother and brought up the subject again. "He isn't a pet, Roland, kill him or I shall!" she threatened before leaving his chambers and heading toward her own chambers.

At least the murdered lord and lady lived in a grand house; it was almost as a big as a castle. Regina went over to her bedside table and drew out a silver gilded knife, her lips curving into a cruel smile as she put it back in the case.

Soon, High King, you shall be no more.

She went to go check on their prisoner.

Roland knew Regina was right; they were taking too long to obtain Narnia, but he was doing all the dirty work. He was the one who had killed Lord Paithan and Lady Calandra and buried them.

When they had found out that the lord and lady had been invited by the High King of Narnia to stay for two weeks, they decided to go,  
thinking they would need to declare war on the kingdom, figuring it was run by powerful kings and queens; after all, no kingdom had four kings and queens.

But when they discovered that Narnia was being ruled by mere children,  
the plan to take the kingdom became fairly simple. Get the High king alone and kidnap him, therefore ensuring he wouldn't be a threat. With the younger ones left to rule the country alone, they would become discouraged and step down, which is what Roland wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Susan was not the type of person to plan a rescue. That didn't mean that she wouldn't help a person in trouble, but she had never planned a rescue on her own. She did have help, but as queen she was essentially in charge of the whole endeavor.

"How can I plan a rescue if we have no idea where they've taken him?" she confided to Edmund.

"Didn't Lucy hear anything else?" he asked.

Susan shook her head. "Only that they weren't the real Lord and Lady, and that isn't going to help us find Peter." She sat on her throne, a feeling of discouragement settling over her like a heavy blanket.

"Susan, we'll find Peter " Edmund assured her "He's strong. He'll survive. Do you want me to tell Lucy to start packing?"

Susan looked up. "She's not coming," she said with finality. "If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. In fact, I don't even think you should go."

Edmund looked at her. "Su, far be it from me to argue with you..."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Ed, you argue with me all the time," she reminded him with a tiny smile.

Edmund frowned. "I'm just saying... what if Peter's injured? We'll need Lucy's cordial. If you take Lucy, you'll need someone to watch her."

Susan looked at him. "How long have you been planning that argument? Never mind. All right, you can come. Tell Lucy to start packing. I'm going to find Oreius."

---

Peter's days passed the same way. In the morning (or at least he thought it was morning √ he couldn't tell), the door would open and Regina or Roland would come in to tie the blindfold around him. He supposed they didn't want him to see any part of the house. Someone would then bring him a plate of food. The blindfold would be removed. By then, the servant would have left and Regina or Roland would have slipped out. As far as captors went, Peter preferred Regina's form of torture to Roland's. All Regina did was slap him across the face, while Roland broke bones, usually in his hands. The other day, his right arm was broken. He couldn't take it anymore and he was close to the breaking point.

The cell door opened and Roland entered. The blindfold went on, and he was yanked to his feet. "We're going to do things differently, little king," Roland hissed as he was pulled down the hall and pushed into a room. Once the blindfold was off, he noticed that he was on a balcony.

Roland stepped out, dragging Peter. Down below was a crowd of people looking up expectantly. Roland raised his hands. "Fellow Thillians, as you know, the great kingdom of Narnia is ruled by four kings and queens. I have the High King here with me, and he has agreed to step down and turn the kingdom of Narnia over to Thillia!" There was a huge roar of approval. "What price for a king?" Roland yelled, shoving Peter onto the balcony. "Look at him: he is young and able-bodied! What price am I to get for this boy?"

Prices were yelled out. Roland scanned the crowd, his eye settling on a man who looked like he would pay a lot of money. He smiled coldly. Peter followed his gaze and shuddered, backing up, but strong hands kept him from escaping. He was taken downstairs and out of the manor.

The man who had bought him came forward and paid Roland. "What kind of a worker is he?" he asked.

Roland fingered the money with a satisfied expression. He had gotten what he wanted, and two hundred quins into the bargain. "A strong worker," he lied, handing over the rope. "Best tie him up, he might try to escape," Roland warned, walking away.

Peter looked at his owner. He wasn't a nice looking person √ his hair was long and greasy, he smelled like he had too much wine, and his clothes were dirty. Peter let himself be pulled along. _No,you're not goingto let this happen _ thought. He was tired of being tortured and he wasn't about to let a new person torture him. He stopped abruptly. "Let me go now," he said coldly, ignoring the pain in his right arm.

The man laughed. "Let you go? My dear boy, you're a slave now. You have no authority to give me orders."

Peter smiled coldly. "Despite what you think, Narnia does not belong to Thillia. It doesn't even belong to my siblings or I; we only rule it." Paquin (that was his name) laughed, but it was a weak laugh. "Then who does it belong to?" he asked, a bit fearful, Peter raised his head and looked Paquin in the eyes "Narnia belongs to Aslan, son of the Emperor over Sea."


	7. Chapter 7

When Peter woke up the next day, he fleetingly wished he was still dreaming; for despite what he had told Paquin about Aslan, the man just laughed at him. 

"Aren't you too old for silly bedtime stories? Get to work!" he ordered, kicking him viciously.

Peter noticed the other slaves used him as a scapegoat - when something went wrong they blamed him for it.

"What's this, the little king decides to show up?" the cook sneered at Peter as he entered the kitchen.

Peter ignored her and picked up the bucket hanging by the door. Paquin entered the kitchen "

Boy! Fetch me a goblet of wine, and hurry up !" he barked.

Peter went over to the cupboard where the draughts of wine were kept and poured some into a jeweled goblet. The High King fingered it nostalgically, thinking of the goblets back at Cair Paravel.

Which got him thinking of his younger siblings - did they know he was gone? Were they planning a rescue, or did they believe the message Regina sent and think him safe?

"Hurry up, Boy!" Paquin snapped, jolting him out of his musings. Peter turned to him, handing the goblet over .

Peter was forced to do the most menial unwanted tasks that the other servants didn't want to do. Glad to have someone they could push and order about, they took their cue from their master. The High King had to fetch water, serve Paquin and his guests because Paquin always had other people over nearly every night, scrub the floors, clean the stables out - and that was the least of his tasks.

By the end of the day, he was so exhusted that he barely had enough energy to climb the stairs to the room he shared with Becca, the scullery maid. Unlike all the other servants, she treated Peter with respect - actually, it was pure adoration.

She was a simple girl who never spoke and seemed to cringe whenever Paquin or any of the other servants entered. in her Peter saw Lucy and Susan, the need for a protector, and so the King became that protector. Whenever one of the other servants slapped Becca or yelled at her, he spoke up in her defense.

Becca sat up when she heard Peter enter, and she smiled at him - a smile desparate for warmth and affection.

"Were they hard on you?" she asked, handing him a roll she had managed to save. He hadn't gotten dinner again, for the second time that week.

He took it gratefully and then lay down - oh the thin pallet! - the floor was hard and he could hear mice in the walls. Becca came over and sat beside Peter.

"You were a king right, the High King of Narnia, King Peter the Magnificent?"

Peter had not heard anyone call him that in a while .He nodded wordlessly, and Becca hugged her knees to her chest.

"Tell me about Narnia and Aslan, tell me about the White Witch. Everyone here says they're fairy stories, but I don't believe that!" her green eyes shone brightly.

Peter sat up, ignoring the fact that he was exhuasted, and told Becca about Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs.Beaver, Mr.Tumnus and Aslan. Peter lay there staring out at the moon long after Becca fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

: Imposters in Narnia Chapter 8 It took several days for them to reach Thillia. Once there, Susan realized that they had no idea where to find Peter, they never realised how big Thillia was. From the way everyone was looking at them, Susan was glad they were wearing their simple clothes. "Look, there's Calandra! Or Regina, whatever her name is." Edmund pointed at the tall elegant woman as she walked past. 

"Stay here," Susan instructed, sliding off her horse. Edmund immediately followed suit, as did Lucy. "I told you to stay put!" Susan groaned.

Edmund pursed his lips. "Forget it, Su. We're coming with you." Lucy nodded emphatically.

Susan sighed. "Come on, then." She knew that if they did run into trouble, she could blow her horn and summon Oreius or one of the other guards hidden nearby. They walked up to Regina. "Where is he?" Susan demanded coldly, drawing her bow and training an arrow on the woman.

Regina laughed. "Do you think to frighten me with your little playthings?" she asked, batting the arrow away.

Susan's eyes narrowed as she leveled the arrow. "Where. Is. Our. Brother?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. Beside her, Edmund drew his sword. "He knows how to use it," Susan warned.

Regina looked at the sword. "I don't know. My brother sold him," she whined. Edmund lowered the sword.

"To whom?" Susan asked.

"A merchant. I don't know" Regina said.  
-  
Peter was tired. Well, more tired than usual. His arm was killing him, and he was hungry, but he forgot his discomfort when he saw Becca. The girl was sobbing bitterly, hunched over her pots. "Becky,what's wrong" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"He's going to sell me to Haplo," the girl sobbed.

Peter looked at her, a feeling of horror washing over him. He had seen Haplo only twice, and on both occasions had wanted to vomit. He stood with sudden resolve. "No, he's not," he said firmly.

Becca looked at him. "B-but he already signed the papers," she gulped.

Peter half-smiled, a plan already forming in his mind. "He can't sell you if you're not here."

Becca stared at the young king. "You mean run away? But I can't!" she said, frightened.

"I'm coming too. I promise, I'll protect you with my very life," Peter vowed.

"Running away can get you fifty lashes, if you're caught," a servant said, coming in. "And once I tell the master, he'll increase it to one hundred."

Becca paled in fear, but Peter stood his ground. After the White Witch, Regina, and Roland, one servant was not going to make him back down. His eyes narrowed, their color deepening to the gray of the ocean on a stormy day. "No,you won't," he said in his High King voice. He took Becca's hand, and they left the kitchen.

Becca was awed by his actions. "Are we really going to run away?" she asked, barely daring to hope.

Peter nodded. "Becca, where are your parents?" he asked suddenly when they were back in the room.

Becca's eyes filled with tears. "They were killed," she whispered.

Peter looked down. "Oh." He was silent for a minute, then asked, "If we make it back to Narnia, would you like to be my youngest sister's lady-in-waiting?"

Becca smiled. "Oh!" was all she could say. For her, becoming a lady-in-waiting was something she had only ever dreamed of. She had been a scullery maid for eight years, since the age of five, and she knew no other life.


	9. Chapter 9

Imposters in Narnia Chapter 9

Despite what he told Becca, Peter was a bit apprehensive of running away.

For one thing, the servant was right - the penalty for slaves who ran away and were caught was fifty lashes. Of course, that was the least of his worries; the other thing was that he had no idea how much time it would take to get back to Narnia.

The High King lay there, his head pounding, his ear still sore from where the cook had boxed it over a few hours ago. Becca had sobbed herself to sleep more than two hours ago. Her sale was in two days - he sat up; it was now or never.

He shook the maid awake, and she gave a little gasp. Peter covered her mouth and gestured for her to keep quiet.

"Keep watch," he whispered, slipping out the door.

Quietly as he could, he crept downstairs and into the kitchen. Opening the larder, he found a bag and put some food in it - then he spotted a knife lying on the table and stuck that in the bag as well. It wasn't a sword, but it would have to do for a weapon.

"What are you doing!" a nasty voice demanded.

Peter whirled around to see one of the servants holding a candle up to him. The King glared back at him.

"Running away - and if you even think of snitching ,I'll tell Paquin you stole his gold!" he threatened.

Normally Peter would not use blackmail, feeling that it was completely low, but he was tired of being pushed around by everyone. Besides, he had promised Becca he would get them out of this awful place.

The servant paled and backed up. He had hoped that Peter was bluffing, but one look at the King's face told him he wasn't bluffing at all.

Becca was biting her nails, waiting for Peter to come back. She gave a sigh of relief when he finally returned to the room. They made their way downstairs and out of the house, only to find that there was a high wall - built to keep slaves in, Peter supposed.

"What are we going to do?" Becca moaned in despair.

"Climb it, of course," Peter shrugged. Spotting a tree nearby, he went over to it.

"It's not really that hard; just put your hands and feet where I put mine," he said, swinging himself up onto the branch and pulling himself up. Once he was high enough, he tossed the bag over the wall and stepped down. Balancing precariously on the wall, he knelt down, reaching out for Becca's hand.

Waiting until she was sitting on the wall, he jumped lightly off it and then reached up, helping Becca down. Both of them looked back - the house was still dark and silent. No one knew of their escape, although in a few hours, Peter had a feeling that they would know and Paquin would have soldiers looking for them.

"We have to avoid the village," he said, turning to Becca, and the girl nodded in understanding.

"How far away is Narnia?" she asked.

Peter frowned.

"Several days' travel," he replied, trying not to sound discouraged.

"Oh."

In that time Paquin could catch up with them. Becca shuddered at the thought.

"GONE! What do you mean, they're gone!" Paquin roared, his face red.

Whether it was from rage or the many goblets of wine, the servant didn't know, but he did know that he regretted telling Paquin that the two brats had run away. Secretly he had been hoping for a reward in the form of several hundred quid, but who was he kidding? His master was completely greedy; he should have kept his mouth shut.

At least when the two of them were caught they'd be punished severely, the girl would be sold and perhaps the boy would be put on a stale bread and water diet .That would teach him to threaten him, Lenthan smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling for! Find those brats! Find them now, get some of the servants and look for them - I want them back now!" Paquin yelled taking another swig of wine.

Lenthan bowed and left the room Peter sat up, seeing that the sun was shining brightly, and he shook Becca awake

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

They were too near one of the villages and he wanted to go someplace safer. They started walking for several hours, and they continued to trudge onward, only stopping to eat and take short rests.

Suddenly the sky opened up and it started to rain.

_Oh,no not now_ Peter thought. They had no choice now but to head for the village.

Hopefully the news of their running away hadn't reached this village yet and the King prayed desperately that someone would offer them shelter without asking questions. Once in the village no one paid attention to them until he bumped into a man.

Becca gasped in fear, her face pale.

Peter looked up, expecting to see Paquin or Roland, even Regina, but instead he was looking at King Lune of Archenland!

The other monarch seemed surprised to see the High King here, especially dressed in the simple clothes of a servant.

"You're supposed to be south!" King Lune said later at the inn.

Peter stared at him.

"I never went south┘was never even supposed to!"

Then he told the older king all about Regina and Roland.

"I think I lost the kingdom," he admitted sorrowfully, "I don't know if they killed the others but I know they were going to."

"Your royal siblings are fine, Your Majesty. I received a letter from Queen Susan a fortnight ago. I shall take you back to Narnia if you can stand a few more days here. So that people will not ask questions, I shall just say you are my servant, for you are already dressed like one. You will of course not have to do any chores, but for now it is best if you and the young girl stay with me, if it pleases your Majesty," King Lune said. "My wife could use a lady's maid. Why don't you go up and get some sleep, King Peter - you look exhausted."

Peter agreed, gratefully heading up the stairs and lay down on the bed; outside, it was still raining.

**AN Just one more chapter then everyone's reunited **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The day passed by uneventfully for Peter and Becca. Becca looked happier than Peter had ever seen her: she was no longer cowering in fear. Peter wondered absently why Paquin wasn't looking for them. Not that Peter wanted him to, but it was so unlike the merchant to neglect to even send people after them.

"Queen Aleatha is so kind to me," Becca said, smiling. Her face clouded over. "I have a bad feeling that he'll come after us. Why hasn't he come looking for us?" Becca wrung her hands in distress.

Peter looked at her. "He probably forgot about us." He could only hope. Unfortunately, within his experience, the idea of the merchant forgetting about them was slim to none. Peter didn't mention this to Becca, or even to King Lune or Queen Alethea, but the thought was with him all day.

---

Paquin was pacing the floor of his manor. "Have you found them yet?" he growled as a servant walked in.

The servant bowed. "They were spotted in a village a few miles away from here."

Paquin smiled coldly. "Saddle up my horse," he ordered. He'd drag that king back here even if he had to kill him first. No one was going to make Paquin look like a fool. Besides, how hard would it be to overtake two children traveling on foot? Paquin jumped on his horse and took off at a gallop in hot pursuit of the runaways, thinking of the tortures he would inflict on that brat of a king once he caught him. The girl was no better the cowering little fool. He'd sell her the minute they got back to Thillia._Let's see how you protect her ,then ,king _Paquin thought as he urged the horse on.

---

Queen Alathea needed a few supplies and she was going to ask Becky to go,but Peter volunteered to go instead .The villagemarket was a bustling place of activity as priceswere yelled out and buyers haggled and bargained for the best price,suddenly above the hum of voices ,Peter heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine..

In two minutes he was staring at the tip of Paquin's sword and looking into the sneering face of the merchant. A sinister smile spread over Paquin's face. "Did you really think you could escape, little king?" Paquin hissed, gripping Peter's arm so that he couldn't escape no matter how hard he struggled. Suddenly an arrow went whizzing past, then another, and another.

Paquin whirled around, looking for the archer. In his attempt, he let go of Peter's arm. Something in Peter told him told him to look down. A sword lay on the cobblestones. He picked it up and pointed it at Paquin.

"Put that sword down, boy. How dare you threaten me?" Paquin snapped. Another arrow whizzed past. "Tell whoever it is to stop!" Paquin cried.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Why should I?" He knew it was Susan. He had caught a glimpse of her gown as she hid behind a post. Sure enough, Susan stepped out, her arrow trained on the cowering merchant.

She looked at Peter, and gave a small nod. "Edmund's here," she said.

Peter raised an eyebrow, keeping the sword trained on Paquin. "Where are they?" he asked.

Susan gave a sharp whistle. Edmund and Lucy came walking up. Paquin's eyes became wide, dancing with greedy thoughts. Susan and Peter noticed and exchanged a glance.

"How did you find me?" Peter asked.

Susan told him all that had transpired since his kidnapping a month ago. "Regina told us you were sold. Well, we had to threaten her first, but in the end she told us everything, including the scheme she and her brother had going. They're in a dungeon at Cair Paravel. Enough about us. What happened to you? You look awful." Susan stared at her older brother. He still sported the bruises from where he was hit and slapped. Susan shook her head, glad that Lucy had her cordial - but knowing Peter, he'd tell his little sister not to waste the cordial on him. Peter didn't offer any information, and Susan had a feeling that it would be a while until he felt comfortable enough to talk about what he had been through..

**A/N This a true story...wait no it's not cause I own nothing except those not related to Narnia.Thanks millions for all the reviews **


End file.
